Evil Dragon Warrior Returns(Completed)
by Mining300
Summary: What Happens When Bad Po Returns to the Valley with the Most Dangerous villains from Chorh-Gom Prison? What Happens when Its Po versus Po?
1. Escape

I Push open The Doors To The Jade Palace and walk forward.

"What to wear for Po Worship?" I say To Myself Looking around.

Suddenly I see a glint of something from the looks of it glass come from above, Tigress jumps in front of me holding The Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang.

I quickly put an arm in front of my face to keep from looking in the mirror.

"No you don't sweets, I can Guess what happens if I look in that mirror again." I throw a kick at Tigress and the Mirror.

"Be careful if the Mirror breaks bad Po is here forever. " Master Shifu adds in quickly.

"Really I like that." I shout.

My Opponents get into stances, and I charge Tigress because she has The Mystical Mirror Of Yin and Yang.

I was winning the battle until an outside force inflicted damage on me, I was the Problem, the Good Po figured out that if he got hurt I would too.

Tigress and Monkey each Grabbed one of my arms holding me down.

"Crane Now!" Tigress Shouted

I squeezed my eyes shut to keep from looking into the Mirror.

"Mantis!" Monkey yelled

I could feel mantis trying to open my eyes and it was working! So I did the only thing I could think of . . . breaking the Mirror.

I landed on my feet with a thud.

"Nice try feeble five but this Po does what he wants to. " I say as I turn to walk out but I walk into Good Po

"And this Po does what he needs to." Good Po said before he lifts up the Mirror.

"But I broke the-."

"Replica . . . later on Me."

"Wha, no nooooooooooooooooooo! I scream as I feel the Mirror sucking me into its own realm.

_**Side Note: This is where The Bad Po Episode leaves off in this fanfic.**_

Inside the Artifact Room the cabinet where the Mirror is explodes resulting in the destruction of the Mirror of Yin and Yang.

"Bad po is back!" I yell finally free of the Mirror.

I put on an evil smirk thinking of ways to get at The Residents of the Jade Palace.

My smirk grows bigger at this Idea. "Chor-gom it is!" I yell as I head to the Snowy Prison.


	2. Alliance and Arrival

The Guards Thought I was The Dragon Warrior at the Jade Palace, so they let me down to the lower levels. Where they kept Fenghuang, Hundun, Taotie , Scorpion, and Temutai.

"Leave Us" I say to the Guards.

They just Nod and Go back Up through the elevator.

"What Do you want Dragon Warrior." Scorpion filled hate with those words.

I look around at all of the most dangerous prisoners.

_This is going to be Fun._

"I need your help." I said

"Why would we help the person we hate?" Hundun asks

"I can take care of the five and Shifu." I pause.

"Turning evil now aren't we?" Fenghuang asks.

"Depends on how you look at it." Was my response.

"But I need one of you to take out the Panda." I Can't kill myself can I?

No Resonance follows.

I walk over to Fenghuang `s Cage and Punch it Open, I do the Same to Hundun, Taotie, Scorpion, and Temutai.

They all walk out of their cages.

"So you're not po?" Hundun Asks

"No, Im only half, The Evil half. I am Bad Po!"

"You looked into the mirror of Yin and Yang!" Fenghuang was surprised.

"Correct."

"How long ago?" Fenghuang Wanted to know.

"2 weeks."

"You do realize that if the other Po dies so do you."

"No, not likely, the Po at the Palace is Whole, I just escaped the Mirror yesterday."

"Exhalent."

"Lets get you guys out of here."

I jump across the room.

"Fenghuang use the Thundering Wind Hammer"

Fangwan starts to spin so I start to use The Mongolen FireBall. They collide making a Portal to the Jade Palace.

"Who wants Revenge?" I ask before stepping into the Portal.

I didn't come out of the portal until several hours later.

"Master are you sure that the event that took place 2 weeks ago is over?" Viper asked Master Shifu

The Furious Five waited for a response.

"I believe so, Po will not look into the mirror again." Master Shifu said without a doubt.

"That's where you are not correct Shifu." I said with a smirk.

Shifu turns around as do the five.

"Bad Po is Back!" I shout at my enemies.


	3. Taking Out The Distractions

**Jade Palace**

**Bad Po P.O.V.**

"Not Again!" Monkey Shouted

"And This Time there is nothing you can do to get rid of me!" I Smirked

"What do you mean?" Shifu Asked

"The Mirror is broken." Everyone Gasps

I Charge at the five and attack the nearest one, Tigress.

"You can't beat me, no one can!" I Shout hitting Tigress into a Pillar

I Grab Monkey and sling him into Crane. Mantis Charges and I kick him than punch him across the room. I take a stance as viper charges me, she jumps for an attack and I hit a nerve point she falls to the ground motionless but alive.

"just me and you bite sized." I say while elbowing Tigress in the gut and hitting her into another Pillar.

"Not Yet." Crane goes in for an attack from above but I grab his beak and sling him into Monkey.

Shifu Charges at me throwing a punch which I block and throw a punch of my own which connects. We both retake our stances.

* * *

**In The Village**

**Po P.O.V.**

"Dragon Warrior!" Fenghuang Yells at me.

"Fenghuang? How?" I yell surprised but then I see Hundun, Scorpion, Taotie, and Temutai.

"Oh No." I whispered but quickly regain composure.

"Who`s First?" I yell with a smirk on my face.

Fenghuang Charges me.

"Well that answered my Question."I jump at Fenghuang and strike her nerve on her neck knocking her out cold.

I take a stance as Taotie leaps at me with his Iron Claws of Doom. When he gets closer I use the thundering wind hammer, he dodges but it hits Temutai resulting in him flying away into a rock . . . again.

"2 down 3 to go!" I Cheer

Taotie swing with His mechanical Fist but I Grab it and throw him at a house. He comes back and tries to shoot arrows out of one of the hands but I dodge and leap behind him and kick the back of his machine. Causing it to not work anymore.

Scorpion charges me but I hit her in a building ending the fight.

"You can`t beat me Po, I know your weakness and you cured mine." Hundun Starts Walking in my direction.

"I know but if you recall I have been cured of my weakness as well." I look at Hundun.

He growls and then charges and I upper cut him them kick his head spinning hi around until he hits the ground knocked out.

"Someone must be attacking the Jade Palace." I start to run towards the 1000 steps that lead to the Jade Palace.

* * *

**Jade Palace**

**Po P.O.V.**

"Who could have done this damage? Master Shifu!" I run up to Master Shifu but he is Unconscious.

"You did." I look up to see Me?


	4. Fight, Prison, And Promise for Revenge

**Jade Palace**

**Bad Po P.O.V.**

"What?" Po Said.

"You won`t be able to stop me, I am the Dragon Warrior!" I shout

"No you're not, I`m not the Dragon warrior for my strength but for who I am, I`m Everything but evil."

"Everyone has evil in them and this time it will win."

I get into an offensive stance while he gets into a defensive stance. I charge throwing a punch for his head but he ducks and throws a punch as well and I block. We both jump back and Use the Thundering wind hammer causing there to be a short whirlwind send use both flying into pillars.

He gets up and charges at me and I jump across the room landing behind him and I try to kick him but he turns around and blocks. He then throws a punch but I dodge across the room.

"You can`t win!" He shouts across the room.

"One of us will win, and you won`t walk out alive." I Shout Back

I charge at him again and we trade blows a punch for a punch, kick for a kick.

He punches at me and it connects with my gut and a quickly kick him the left arm sending a few feet back.

"You can`tBeat me! Nothing you can do can beat me! I Am You!" I shout at him.

He closes his eyes breathing in and out.

"We are the same in skill and Power, you can`t beat me." I say again.

"Wrong!" He Opens his eyes.

"How So?"

"Inner Peace, I achieved it thinking about the about how good my life is not bad, that's something you cannot achieve." He says

"If so then let's put it to the test!" I charge at him and throw a punch but he blocks easily. I throw several other punches but he blocks each with one hand.

I back away.

"What!"

"Inner peace."

I charge at him at he pulls out a short sword and swings it across my face. I scream in pain.

"There now people will be able to tell us apart with that scar." He says calmly.

I look up at him but he hits my neck then all I see is black before waking up in Chor-gom Prison.

"I will get my revenge someday when I break out of this pitiful excuse of a prison!"


	5. End(Not a Chapter)

This Fanfiction Has Been Completed Please Check out My other Fanfictions.


End file.
